Peter Fonda
Peter Fonda (1940 - 2019) Deaths in Film *''Lilith'' (1964) [Stephen Evshevsky]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by stabbing himself in the chest; his body is shown afterwards when Warren Beatty arrives and finds Kim Hunter beside his body. *''Spirits of the Dead (Histoires extraordinaires; Tales of Mystery and Imagination)'' (1968) '[''Baron Wilhelm]: Burned to death (off-screen) after Jane Fonda sets fire to the stable. *Easy Rider (1969)' 'Captain America' '': Shot to death by David C. Billodeau, after Peter turns back to try to help Dennis Hopper; we only see Peter's helmet flying through the air after the shot. (''Thanks to Steve and Chevy) *''The Hired Hand'' (1971) [Harry Collings]: Shot by Severn Darden; he manages to shoot Severn in turn, then dies in Warren Oates' arms shortly afterwards. *''Dirty Mary Crazy Larry'' (1974) [Larry]: Killed in a car crash/explosion, along with Susan George and Adam Roarke, when they collide with a train. (Thanks to Chevy) *''Open Season (The Recon Game)'' (1974) [Ken]: Shot to death with a telescopic rifle, along with John Phillip Law and Richard Lynch, by William Holden, after Peter, John and Richard kill Cornelia Sharpe. (Thanks to Stephen) *''92 in the Shade'' (1975) [Tom Skelton]: I have seen two different endings for this film; in one, he is shot to death by Warren Oates in the boat (we only hear the shot over a freeze-frame of Peter's face). In the other version, Peter manages to wrestle the gun away from Warren, and the movie ends with the two of them laughing together. *''Futureworld'' (1976) [Chuck Browning]: Playing a dual role as both the human "Chuck Browning" and his duplicate, the duplicate is destroyed when it falls from a catwalk during a fight with the real "Chuck." ("Chuck" survives the movie.) (Thanks to Stephen) *''Nadja'' (1994) [Dr. Van Helsing/Dracula]: Playing a dual role, "Dracula" is stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake by "Van Helsing." *''The Limey (1999)'' [Terry Valentine]: Shot to death by Terence Stamp in multiple dream sequences Stamp has (Peter survives the film in reality). *''3:10 to Yuma (2007)'' [Byron McElroy]: Thrown off of a cliff by Russell Crowe. (Thanks to ND, Mathew, William, and Tommy) *''The Boondock Saints II: All Saint's Day'' (2009) [Louie a.k.a. 'The Roman' '']: Shot to death by a dying Billy Connolly. Deaths in TV *Supernova (''2005 TV) [Dr. Austin Shepard]: Killed, along with Tamsin MacCarthy (though I'm not sure the actress) when solar flares from the sun hit the island he's hanging out on. *''CSI: NY: Life Sentence (2011)'' [William Hunt]: Shot and mortally wounded by Clifton Collins Jr.; he dies a short time later in front of Gary Sinise. *''The Blacklist: The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114) (2014) [''Geoff Perl]: Shot to death with a Silencer by James Spader for being the Responsible of the Deaths of Hisham Tawfiq's Parents (Gregory Bastien and Sipiwe Moyo) During Hisham's Childhood 29 Years Ago.. Notable Connections *Son of Henry Fonda. *Brother of Jane Fonda. *Father of Bridget Fonda. Gallery Fonda, Peter Fonda, Peter Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1940 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Atheist Category:Musicians Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Blondes Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Dutch actors and actresses Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Marvel Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:People who died in The Blacklistverse Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Characters Killed by Raymond Reddington in The Blacklist Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Thomas the Tank Engine/Shining Time Station cast members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Deaths in The Blacklist Category:2019 Deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Legends Category:Died during production